Fragmented Illusions
by piratecharli
Summary: All Hallow’s Eve is haunting the Black Pearl but what does Jack have up his sleeve for Mandi this time? More mysteries and suspense? Well it is Captain Jack Sparrow.


Fragmented Illusions

Author: Charli  
Pairing: Jack/ Mandi  
Rating: PG/13  
Chapters: 4  
Category: Suspense, mystery  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pirates of the Caribbean related. Nor do I own Mandi either!  
Summary: All Hallow's Eve is haunting the Black Pearl but what does Jack have up his sleeve for Mandi this time? More mysteries and suspense? Well it is Captain Jack Sparrow.

Chapter One

An eerie mist drifts across the water of the Black Pearl, muting all voices and commands. The fog had been hanging around all day and had forced Jack to dock earlier than he had anticipated, although this seemed to be a popular decision with the crew, superstitious bunch that they are.

Mandi watches the town from the side of the Black Pearl, her fingers tapping absently on the dark wood. She is not someone who believes in superstitions for the majority of the year but All Hallow's Eve had always held a difference. The single day of the year when everyone is allowed to be openly paranoid about what may live outside their comfortable boxed lives. She gulps slightly, before shaking herself out of the stupor and finally surveys the town properly.

It appears to be empty. There are no lights, no sounds, no emotions, nothing. The town is surrounded by trees, so tall and dark that they seem to be protectors around a deserted town. And yet she gets the feeling that there is nothing to protect.

A creeping feeling starts to tickle the back of her spine and the hairs on her neck begin to rise, painfully pricking the skin. It edges slowly down her back inch by inch as Mandi stands stock still, hardly daring to breathe. After what feels like a lifetime, the movement pauses on the small curve of her back and she whirls around, shaking violently to rid herself of whatever it was. The pressure leaves her back almost instantly but in her mind she can still feel the imprint left on her nerves and senses.

However, the sounds of rumbling chuckles break into Mandi's consciousness and she opens her eyes cautiously, only to let them focus on the man before her.

Jack's smirk spreads from ear to ear and the cockiness spills into his voice as he says, "You really are so jumpy today, darling."

"That was you?" Mandi demands, her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened. The smug expression on Jack's face doesn't diminish and momentum carries her forward a few paces. "I thought that was a spider," she says angrily, holding one forefinger into Jack's face at eyelevel. "Don't do that again. You know I'm terrified of them."

Jack's smirk curls around the edges of his mouth and his dark eyes sparkle with good humour, "Even when it's so much fun to watch?"

"Jack," Mandi threatens, though an amused smile pulls at her face as she knows she is not in any danger of being poisoned. The pirate in question smiles and offers her one grubby hand that she readily accepts, stepping into his arms without a moment's hesitation.

"You're all too superstitious," Jack begrudges, wrapping his arms loosely around her lower back. Mandi smiles and tucks her face beneath his chin, trying to warm herself against the chilled, autumnal air.

"I'm not normally," she argues defensively, her fingers playing with the ends of his bandana. "But I would have thought you out of everyone would believe in unnatural things."

Jack shrugs absently, "Aye, I do, I just don't let what I believe alter my way of life like my crew seems so fond of doing. I've seen too much to dismiss cursed pirates as a figment of my imagination but they will not stop me from being a pirate."

Mandi looks up at him and nods slowly, "I understand what you mean but surely today is unlike other days."

Jack shrugs again, keeping his tone light but firm, "I fail to see how."

The dark haired woman shakes her head impatiently, "Then perhaps you are just ignorant."

"The lass is right, Captain," a portly man cuts in with his opinion, joining the couple by the side of the Pearl.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Mr. Gibbs," Jack points out and Mandi keeps her head tucked away from sight so the older man could not see her smirk.

"T'is unnatural to be marred in this fog, especially on All Hallow's Eve," Gibbs says theatrically, casting a suspicious eye across the dead town. "I have a bad feeling in my bones about this."

"If you had paid me a shilling every time your bones had told me something, I'd be a very rich man," the pirate comments, feeling the younger woman's chest shake against his.

Gibbs rolls his eyes with a bemused expression and surveys the town with a deep air of mistrust.

Once she had schooled her face into a suitable expression, Mandi looks up at Jack saying, "All the same, I still agree with Gibbs."

Jack rolls his eyes dramatically, holding his palm to his forehead mockingly, "And here was I thinking you are of sound mind."

"Then it would appear I had you fooled," she jokes, playing along with his banter. Anything that takes her mind off the environment is a blessed relief.

Jack smirks, "Then I have a challenge to test how good you are at keeping to a task."

Mandi's ears prick up at the words and a wicked smile adorns her face, "And what would that consist of?"

"A game of deception and trickery," Jack informs her cryptically, weaving his hands around the air and Mandi watches the eccentric pirate in amusement.

"Which involves…?" She asks impatiently, gesturing with her hands for him to reach the point.

His dark eyes swivel between the shore and the woman before speaking. "We'll go to that town and see what happens," Jack explains, shrugging nonchalantly, but there is a hint of knowledge in his tone that makes Mandi slightly uneasy. She blinks, casting her eyes warily across the deserted town.

"Oh no, Captain," Gibbs interjects again, stepping forward hurriedly. "That be a very bad idea."

"And why exactly would that be, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asks, shooting him a dark look.

Gibbs narrows his eyebrows as he gruffly explains, "I have a bad feeling in my…"

With a slight smirk on his face, Jack holds up one finger. "Any mention of bones, and a shilling shall be placed in my pocket, savvy?"

Gibbs can't think of a response to Jack's interruption and so shakes his head, turning on his heels to walk away. "You're daft, Jack," Gibbs mutters to himself, although he can't stop the smirk as the word, 'Captain' follows him.

Mandi sets her eyes firmly on Jack and surveys him thoughtfully for a few minutes. Most of her desperately wants to take Jack up on his offer because she can't bear his smugness at beating her. However, there is still a part of her brain that is screaming that this is All Hallow's Eve and unnatural things happen on this day. Well, when around Jack, unnatural things seem to become an everyday occurrence so this really shouldn't be too much of a challenge. What could possibly happen?

Chapter Two

The water droplets drip dully into the water, breaking the surface with various chiming sounds. The simple action is relieving as Mandi can focus every one of her uncertainties on those drops and watches them drip away. It regulates her breathing in time with Jack's rowing and keeps panic levels to a minimum.

"I've never seen you so frightened before," Jack comments lazily, his eyes watching her face with some degree of amusement.

"I'm not frightened!" She defends, casting the island and Jack a dark glare for putting her in this position.

Jack looks thoughtful as he pulls back on the oars, gliding through the water effortlessly. "Then how would you describe yourself?"

"As being apprehensive," she argues, the victorious smirk appearing at Jack's eye rolling.

A few minutes of silence pass and Mandi leans back on the seat, her hands holding her weight stable. She watches the town loom over Jack's shoulder and curses to herself for taking his challenge. Why did she have to be so competitive and accept the pirate's dare?

Jack obviously knows something she doesn't and that always makes her uneasy. She'd been used in various mad plots before and hadn't known her part in them. Of course each incident was uniquely risky and something she would have definitely refused if asked. But Jack has that way about him that always makes her agree to his persuasions. It is so very annoying.

Tonight is no exception. She has no idea what is going to happen and the anticipation is killing her. Just sitting in the boat is enough for Mandi to reconsider this bet, and it is taking all her self-control to stay in the boat and not jump over the edge and swim back to the ship.

She bites her lip slightly as each bad thought passes over her and Jack watches, sensing her emotions. He does have a plot to this port, but one that he has no intention of telling her. Firstly, she would shrink away from it and secondly, it doesn't work with a man, or so he had been told. Something about a woman's emotional state of mind; Jack can't remember exactly but the details aren't important, he knows what he needs.

Though from the look on the woman's face, she is going to need a bit more persuasion; Jack's speciality. "I hope you still trust me," he speaks up.

Mandi visibly jumps before looking at him, the speech pulling her from her thoughts with a jerk. "I've always trusted you. I even trusted you when Norrington had me arrested because I knew you would come for me."

Jack smiles, a small amount of guilt creeping over him for what he is about to do but he shakes it off quickly. No need for that at the moment. He'd have plenty of time when he waited for her to realize. "Good girl," he murmurs.

"Jack, what is wrong with this town?" Mandi asks, looking into his dark eyes for any signs of lying. She finds no trace.

Jack's face is a mask of no emotions, "Nothing at all, darling. Whatever would make you say that?"

"You're not telling me everything and that makes me nervous. And you know I don't get nervous," she says, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

The boat bumps up against the beach but Jack makes no attempt to move. "Everything will be fine, savvy?" He tells her firmly.

"Savvy," she complies feebly, looking at the town with slightly enlarged eyes. "It doesn't look any prettier close up."

"No," Jack replies not looking at the town behind him.

Mandi looks back at the pirate. "How would you know, you didn't look," she accuses.

Jack shrugs, his mind working fast, "I don't need to, I can see the reflection in your eyes."

The woman's face creases in confusion and Jack takes the moment to lean across and place his lips over hers. The distraction works and she responds automatically to his actions, weaving her hands into his matted hair. The kiss is gentle and when Jack pulls away, it takes her a few moments to open her eyes again, the mist puffing from her mouth at the temperature change.

"Are you ready?" He asks looking into her eyes as his hand stays on her throat, stroking the skin softly.

She nods, trying to form a coherent answer but the kiss and the mingling taste of fear from the island wipes away the words. Mandi has become one quivering mess.

"Good girl," he mutters, standing up in the boat but never takes his eyes off her. She stands up as well and takes his guiding hand. As she uses it to step past Jack, he pulls her close. "Remember that illusions can always be shut off; you just need to turn away from them."

Mandi's face creases again but Jack pushes his arm out gently and she steps out of the boat. The pirate sits back down on the seat quickly, with his back to the island, Jack takes the oars. A few seconds later, Jack has pushed away into the shallows, before turning to watch the island.

The woman on the sand instantly forgets about the scene behind her. Mandi's eyes search the town for something though she is not sure what. A bright, white light shining further inland takes her eye and without thinking, her feet start to move, guiding her down a path that feels natural.

Chapter three

The steps are laboured as she struggles up the sandy bank. Her feet seem to slip into the deep sand and make her progress drained and slow. But that light keeps her moving and motivated. It's bright and strong and Mandi can see all her surroundings clearly. The trees in front of her are tall and looming but the undergrowth is dense and uninviting.

Beyond that is what seems to be a grey mass of buildings, but she can't really tell. There are no sounds or people just like they had suspected from the Pearl. The lack of business or emotion is disturbing and makes the hairs start to prick on her arms at the reality of being here.

However, another emotion seems to be filling her and it is excitement. Why she would be feeling excited, Mandi has no idea but it's almost as though the new surroundings are thrilling in some way. That doesn't even make sense to her muddled mind but she can't stop herself following the bright light further.

Everything is a struggle; the footsteps in the sand disappear the second she moves on. It all makes Mandi feel as if she is not really here or invisible to this new world. The sand covers the front of her boots, trying to pull her down. She fights forward. She has to reach that light but it never seems to get closer. The light is her goal.

Suddenly, everything goes dark. Mandi stops briefly before being pulled along again but the weights are different. It's not sand beneath her feet. Looking up at the surroundings, Mandi notices a feature that makes a burning rush fill her again. The light is back. She starts to try and stride forward but has to fight her way through the density.

The light is sharp and yet fuzzy, just like her brain. She can't seem to distinguish between what is real and what is her imagination; it's building up the tension around her and making her heart leap to her throat.

The place is still, apart from this one dim light ahead and Mandi follows it, curiously and yet nervously. Her footsteps make muffled thuds on the grass underfoot and trepidation starts to curl around her heart. What is ahead?

No matter how far she fights inland, Mandi never gets closer to her goal but it does nothing to calm her nerves. The grass has grown thicker and longer, twisting like tightening vines around her ankles so every few moments she has to wrench herself free. Her progress is painfully slow and thin red welts are beginning to show up across her ankles where the prickles stab at her legs. However, she seems to be following in an easier trail through the undergrowth as the grass is slightly flattened in places, giving the impression that another person had stumbled through it before.

The light is growing faint, becoming more claustrophobic and swamping Mandi like an oppressive black cloak. Her surroundings start to fade and she can't work out what is still around her. Mandi starts to merge into the background, the light ahead growing dimmer and darker until it is nothing more than a fuzzy distant dot.

Before she can even comprehend it, the scene has changed again. The grassy ground transforms into uneven cobblestones, scattered with clutches of pebbles and tufts of green roots sprouting from corners. The light is stronger and the buildings around her seem to be sharper. Everything is more in focus, as though it links to the light in front. A brighter light for a sharper landscape; it all seems to relate. She begins walking again with a stronger sense of purpose; the glow ahead appears to be indoctrinating her every thought and pulling her on a journey.

She curls her hands around her arms and puts her head down, her pace quickening. A strange new emotion slips into her consciousness and that is one of doubt. She shouldn't be here, this is not right. He wouldn't have wanted this. Who was he; Mandi had no idea. There must be a mistake, though she keeps walking.

Grey houses and blocks rise up beside her ominously. The black windows stare down onto the alleyway, giving a sense of disgust and distaste but never stop watching her. It feels as though they are holding something back which ought to be forewarned.

The night is bleak and bitter. As if on cue, Mandi shivers as the chills touch her bones, making her feel as though they would never be warm again. The mists appear from nowhere as if they are a forgotten extra to this scene but that doesn't stop the intensity. The eerie dampness curls around her ankles and then winds further up her legs like a ghost weaving its path. It's intoxicating and inescapable and serves to pull her deeper like a rolling white sea.

The alley is becoming narrower, tighter and the houses are more desolate, dilapidated and depressing. It's black and the only light comes from the shining white beam from above cast down onto the houses. Bleak, everything is so bleak.

A pattering of footsteps echo off the grey walls and Mandi stops still, listening hard. A shiver skates up her spine and she shakes, drawing in a scared breath. Is there someone else here? This place isn't safe. Straining harder to hear if the footsteps continue, Mandi stares at the ground, not wanting to see the source of the noise in case it scares her. The sound continues but it's hushed, like the snuffling of a mouse in its nest. It sounds harmless enough and if she can read the intensity of the noise, it is distant.

The young woman decides to keep walking, slowly at first but soon the light has caught her again. The tension still sits between her shoulder blades, hanging around her like a bad nightmare. It takes all her courage to look forward once more. It's slow and timid at first and all she can see is darkness. It's almost relieving.

But then a blur ahead catches her eye. It blocks out some of the absorbing light and makes Mandi crane her neck forward to gain a better glimpse. She speeds up and the movement throws the mists to the sides like ripples in a lake but they are noiseless.

Soon she has trotted fast enough that the blur is filling in around the edges and Mandi can distinguish a figure moving slowly through the streets.

"Hello?" She calls timidly, trying to distract the person's attention but it fails as they keep walking.

Mandi clears her throat and calls a bit louder, "Excuse me?" The figure pauses in discomfort and casts a brief look around the surroundings though it makes no attempt to acknowledge her. Luckily, the pause in movement has given Mandi time to draw nearer so her keen eyes can pick out the details on the figure.

She seems to be walking in a hunched up way, her shoulders rounded and her head bent to either brace herself against the coldness or to escape something more real. The lack of colour in the surroundings causes everything to be in black and white, adding a more sinister dimension to everything. The woman's hair appears to be black in the light and it is caught up loosely in a pin at the back of her head. A white dress fits carelessly over her slim figure. As she turns, Mandi can read the apprehension and nervousness on her skull-like face. A woollen, black shawl is wrapped tightly around her shoulders but she keeps tugging at it as it slips out of place.

"Hello?" Mandi tries again, as she walks closer. The small, frail figure rounds the corner soundlessly and doesn't reply to her. Mandi follows silently, her emotions tingling with anticipation that the time has come. And yet she still doesn't know why.

Suddenly another figure jumps out causing a short scream to leave the small woman's lips. Another one flies from Mandi's and she stops dead, watching the scene in front of her.

A strong looking man pins the woman to the wall in front of her and Mandi can do nothing but watch in horror. She is transfixed to the spot, hardly daring to breathe and yet her gasps are short and sharp, puffing out misty air. She can't stop watching but a deep part of her knows that she can do nothing. This surely can't be real, but the emotions and thoughts running through her are starting to commander her senses and she is rendered just like the woman before her; fragile and frail. In reality, she would react to this, shouting and screaming but this isn't reality. It's something far from that.

The dark haired figure looks up at the man in front of her in complete shock for a moment, before her fingers rub over her eyes. "Geoff, I came."

"I thought you wouldn't show up," he says sinisterly in a low tone, pressing her firmly against the wall.

"You didn't tell me why I had to come," she squeaks quietly, not daring to look up at the man. "The journey through the island was horrible. The sands dragged me down, the forests wouldn't let me through and that town was so chillingly cold. Please let us go somewhere else."

The whiteness of the man's teeth gleam in the light as he speaks, "But you see, dear, that is the problem. There is no 'us' any longer."

"Geoff, what do you mean?" She asks, terror really starting to colour her tone as she looks sharply up at him.

"Where did you hide it?" He asks roughly, glaring down at the thin woman.

She cries out at his tone, "Hide what?"

"Don't play that game with me, Amanda, your inheritance, where is it?" He demands.

"I can't tell you," she squeaks very quietly and screams out as he wrenches her arm behind her back and slams her against the wall.

"How about now, sweetie?" He asks, pushing his face into her ear. The tears silently roll off her face and onto the grey wall she's pressed against.

She shook her head fiercely though the tears rack her body, "It's not for you. I won't tell you."

He slams her against the rough surface again and her head explodes at the impact. Her scream does nothing but puff out misty air. Twisting her around into his arms, the man stares into her bruised and scarred face, "Where?"

"Port Royal," she whispers weakly.

"Where?" He shakes her, watching the consciousness start to leave the woman.

Her breathing is slowing and her eyes are heavy but her hands still have time to grip the metal hanging from his shirt.

"Under the bridge," her eyes close as she utters the words and the man smirks until her arm thrusts up, impacting the metal blade into his chest.

Slowly, she slips down onto the floor. Her body is cold and her eyes shut slowly. The man follows her a few seconds later.

Mandi screams out as the agony of the feelings fill her and she can't stop from writhing under them, feeling as though any minute she will join them. One phrase still sticks in her mind and it takes all her concentration to listen to it.

_Remember that illusions can always be shut off; you just need to turn away from them._

With heaving pants she squeezes her eyes together before turning away from the pair. The tears leak from her closed lids but she doesn't have the energy to wipe them away. Mandi is exhausted and can't even find the motivation to look. A voice starts to filter into her mind but she can't register what it is saying.

Two hands pull her roughly forwards and she feels the ground leave her feet. The damp wood starts to soak through her breeches and Mandi sits silently with her eyes still shut. The splashing of waves tells her that she is back in the row-boat and they are leaving the island.

Jack rows silently, leaving his interrogation until a suitable time. For now, it would be best if she just recovered.

Chapter Four

A strong, determined knock sounds on the wood of Jack's cabin door and he calls out for the person to enter.

Mandi strides through, her face set and her temper rising. She looks around the room angrily as her eyes search for that infuriating pirate. He has his back to her at the desk and doesn't even bother to turn around. Jack knew she would come.

"Jack, I want to talk to you right now," she demands angrily, pacing up to his seat. "You could have at least told me what the hell that was about. You didn't have to lie."

The pirate doesn't reply, merely indicates with one hand for her to take the chair opposite.

"I will not sit down calmly until you have told me why on earth you sent me to that place!" She cries out impatiently, stamping her feet and making a racket on the wood.

"Then I suggest you do us all a favour and sit down so I can explain, eh?" Jack comments lazily, finally tearing his eyes away from the desk.

Mandi shuts her mouth angrily and narrows her eyes but huffs down into the chair. She places her feet up on the desk insolently, in a way that she knows always irritates Jack and glares at him.

Jack does nothing but a faint 'ehh' sound and returns her gaze calmly.

Moments of silence pass. Each person does not want to break the silence but finally it reaches such a level of awkwardness that Mandi shifts uncomfortably. Damn Jack Sparrow for turning everything around on her.

Forcing her anger down deep inside her, she clears her throat before asking, "Would you mind explaining to me the exact reasoning of your actions today because I feel like I was left out on the reasons?"

Jack smiles, half out of superiority, half out of smugness and replies, "Now you have asked me civilly, of course darling."

Mandi gestures that he should continue but she is rewarded by a book being pushed across the table towards her. It skims on the wooden surface and she slams her hand down to stop it from falling off the table.

"Lightening reactions," Jack observes.

"You'd know," She replies. "It's been used on your face countless times before."

The pirate can't help but smirk at the sarcasm in her tone and congratulates himself again on not sending Anamaria on this job. Firstly, the task needed a woman's emotional side and he was not sure Ana even possessed this anymore, and secondly, she would have killed him instantly and not waited until evening.

Mandi picks up the book and sets it on her lap, pulling a lamp towards her so she could read. It is a short extract on a yellow page but she nevertheless reads on with interest.

_A Tale of Wealth_

_The myth of The Island has been passed on for generations but that is all it has ever been known as, a myth. A young girl killed by a ruthless man in a bid to gain her hidden wealth. _

_Feel as though you have heard this a hundred times? Well you would not be the only pirate to think so but perhaps you should think again._

_The Island is uninhabited; all its residents having left from fear of death or madness. Emotionless, isolated and terrifying; probably the only reason why the small misty mass of land was never christened with a name, as it has nothing left there anymore. Those who do venture among the island speak of a bright light, though it is hard to make sense of these individuals as they mainly talk gibberish. _

_Who would believe that you can watch the death of the young woman after fighting your way through a harsh landscape? Not many to be sure. But there may be hidden merits in this journey, namely the location of a sizeable hoard of treasure. It is believed the name is spoken but only few can hear it. Men have tried but failed. This is the plight of a troubled woman and so the superstitions predict that only a female can locate the treasure. _

_However, one always must remember, that illusions can always be shut off; you just need to turn away from them._

Mandi reread the entry again before looking up at Jack. "You sent me there just to find the treasure?" She demands.

Jack smirks slightly, watching her with mischievous eyes, "Pirate."

"I hate you, Jack Sparrow," she mumbles sourly, glaring daggers at him.

"And I love you too," he fires back. Jack's eyes glitter in the low lights but it softens his countenance. "By the way, now we are on the subject, where is the location of the treasure?"

Mandi's eyebrows rise in delight, "And why should I tell you, pirate?"

"Because I am asking you, crewmate," he says firmly.

"Even when you put me through so much pain with not even a single apology and I am expected to just give up the location?" She asks the enjoyment clear in her tone.

Jack rolls his eyes before holding one forefinger in the air, "What do you want?"

"More than my usual share," she bargains firmly, not about to recede after everything Jack put her through.

The pirate nods slightly, his brain already working out how much to give her. "So we have a deal," he smiles, holding out a hand to her and shaking.

Mandi sits back with an equally pleased smile on her face, "Good."

Jack surveys her silently for a few minutes before drawling once more, "The location?"

"Under the bridge, Port Royal," she says quietly.

"Ah, I know it well," he smirks at the memories of outwitting Commodore Norrington with the Dauntless/ Interceptor trick. Jack winks at the woman opposite, "Full speed to Port Royal then I suppose."

She nods firmly, "Aye, let's get away from here as soon as possible."

Jack stops in the doorway and looks back at her, "You don't fancy another visit just to be sure?"

Jack stands tall in the doorway, his shadow cast across the floor of the cabin from the full moon behind him.

Mandi laughs before picking up a bottle and aiming it at Jack, "Re-live that island's memories again? I honestly think that's a fate worse than death."

"Just checking," he smirks, taking a bottle from the side table and holding it up to her. "To All Hallow's Eve."

"All Hallow's Eve," she echoes as the door closes behind the pirate. "Who knows what will happen next year."

THE END

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Michelle!


End file.
